


To The Keeper Of My Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Five Kisses Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Switching, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, five kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



♥ The Butterfly Kiss

The baby Winchester giggles as his brother coos at him and cuddles him fondly, sequels delightfully when the tips of Dean’s eyelashes brush his little chubby cheek. Dean smiles brightly like sunny sunshine and rainbows, and blinks quickly; his golden eyelashes flutter together like butterfly wings as he grins sweetly. Sammy laughs joyfully as the lashes tickle his rosy cheeks and he makes grabby hands as if trying to catch the butterfly fluttering over his soft skin. Snuggling his baby brother, Dean gives Sammy more butterfly kisses as the baby giggles to his hearts delight. 

♥ The Eskimo Kiss

The winter wonderland kisses his cheeks, tickling his eyelashes. Sam shivers as he rises to his tips, smiles sweetly when Dean leans down to meet him. The brothers rub their noses back and forth against one another, giggling playfully. They embrace in a tender hug as the chilly snow tumbles down around them in the winter wonderland. Their cheeks are rosy warm and their hands cold, but their hearts are warm and aglow with love.

♥ The Biting Kiss

Sam’s face down on the bed, limbs heavy and warm, body nude and beautiful, nearly worn out for the intensity of their heated love making. His heart was still kicking against his breastbone as Goosebumps erupted all over his shaking body. Teeth slowly nip up his spine, leaving possessive love bites and a twinge of pleasurable pain in their wake. Dean bites softly at the smooth tan skin, smirks when Sam trembles, and he makes his way up his brother’s body until he leans over him; Sam turns his head and their soft wet lips meet in a lustful caress. Teeth grace Sam’s bottom lips, nipping lightly, and he moans softly into kiss, offers his heart, and body, to his brother once again. 

♥ The Jawline Kiss

Dean’s ready to beg; he sits on Sam’s lap, nude and shivering, he’s close to coming, can taste his orgasm on his sweet honeysuckle lips, but his brother won’t give him what he needs to tumble over the edge. Sam teases Dean with naughty dirty talk and kisses his stubble jaw, sensual caresses his body, hands finding every hot spot on Dean that makes him quiver. Dean whimpers for release, their lovemaking lasting for hours and leaving him broken apart in the best way, but Sam ignores him, brushes soft lips over his jaw, and promises Dean that he’s in for a long night of pleasurable suffering. 

♥ The Love Kiss

Sam tries to open his eyes, but he’s so very tired and the bed is soft and warm and he wants to sleep for a month. Dean settles next to him, comforts him with a loving embrace. He yawns, blinking slow and soft with exhaustion. While Sam and Dean snuggle in bed at night, ready to drift off into a peaceful sleep, their lips meet, tender and gentle, loving. They stay curled against each other snuggled tight, body warm under the fluffy blankets. “I love you,” Sam’s lips brush over Dean’s, as Dean’s lips whisper, “I love you too, Sammy.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/497806.html?thread=73448846#/t73448846)


End file.
